NiGHTS into Dreams:25 Years in the Future
by SONiCNiGHTS12
Summary: Maria is posessed by a rare Ideya and when she goes into the Dream World, NiGHTS must keep her safe at all costs. Will he succeed? Takes place 25 years after the NiGHTS into Dreams. UPDATED WHENEVER TIME ALLOWS IT! Rated Teen just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, before I start. I would like to say I do not own NiGHTS, he belongs to SEGA and SonicTeam.

I do own Sunset and Sprinkle. And Tuski belongs to The-Nightopian-Princess-22. So anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

Nighttime had befallen the Dream World Nightopia and all the little Nightopians and the other peaceful creatures that inhabit the land were all asleep and dreaming sweet dreams. But inside Nightopia Castle, three people were awake and were deep in conversation. Two of them, one with light blue eyes and one with orange eyes, were standing in front of one with blue eyes and were talking about something that sounded important.

"So you two believe that the Chosen One has been reborn correct?" the blue eyed one asked. "Well a thousand years has passed." the light blue eyed one said. "And it is said in the Legend that the Chosen One is reborn every one thousand years." the orange eyed one said. "And if I recall, the Chosen One carries an Iyeda that is very rare and powerful...even more powerful the Red Iyeda correct?" the blue eyed one asked. "Yes." the light blue eyed one and the orange one eyed said. "And just imagined what the Nightmarens could do with an Iyeda that's more powerful then the red one." the light blue eyed one said. "Yes. Especially since there's one Nightmaren that we know who will stop at nothing to get her evil hands on it." the orange eyed one said.

"Your right. So we must find out who and where the Chosen One is and keep him or her safe." the blue eyed one said. "Right." both the light blue eyed one and the orange eyed one said. "So our search for the Chosen One starts now." the blue eyed one said.

"Why not tomorrow? Its already past midnight and if the we start now, the Nightmarens will easily be able to capture the Chosen One from us." the light blue eyed one asked.

The blue eyed one thought for a moment then said "Alright, will start our search tomorrow then." The light blue eyed one and orange eyed one simply nodded in response. All three of them left the room they were talking in and walked in opposite directions down a hallway, went in there bed rooms and went to sleep. For they knew that tomorrow will be a very busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say I don't own NiGHTS. He belongs to SEGA and SonicTeam. I do own SunSet, Sprinkle, and Maria. And Tuski belongs to my friend The Nightopian Princess. Remeber to Read and Review ok? Well anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

The citizens of Nightopia, however, were not the only ones who were after The Chosen One. The Nightmarens were also after The Chosen One but there purpose was much eviler. 

They plan on capturing The Chosen One, strip him or her of there Iyeda, and use it to take over the Dream World and the Real World. For you see, the Iyeda that The Chosen One carriers is very rare and very powerful and the Nightmarens will do whatever it takes to get there evil hands on it.

A meeting was taking place in Nightmare Castle and was a meeting that was so important that all the citizens of Nightmare was there. All of the adults were chatting what the meeting could be about or what was going on in there lives. All of the children were up front running or playing around. The adults suddenly stopped chatting and looked forward when a clocked figure appeared on the stage. The figure's clock covered her entire body and the hood of the clock covered her entire face but dark blue eyes were able to be seen. The children were still running and playing around until the clocked figure yelled "FREEZE!!!" and all the children stopped and stood as if they were soldiers in the army. The clocked figure then yelled "SIT!!!" and all of the children sat down. The clocked figure then started her speech.

"My Nightmaren, as you know one thousand years have passed and according to a legend, a human with a special Iyeda is supposed to reborn every one thousand years. But this Iyeda is very special and much powerful then the five Iyeda put together. In fact, this Iyeda can make even a third-level Nightmaren all powerful and invincible. So that's why we need this Iyeda so we can finally rule both the Dream World and the Waking World. So, I order all of you to find and capture the Chosen One and being him or her to me. And kill anyone who disagrees. Its our time to rule and I don't want anyone getting in my way."

All of the Nightmaren cheered and clapped after the speech was given. They then gathered all of the children and left Nightmare Castle in search of the Chosen One.

(In the Waking World)

The city of Twin Seeds was covered with lights, banners, and posters of a pink hared women in her thirties. This all had been up for a week and tomorrow was the one hundred and twenty fifth Twin Seeds anniversary. Among the citizens, two females were holding hands and walking together. The older one was the same pink hared female that was in the posters. She was wearing a shirt with a caption that said "Music is Golden" and long blue jeans. Her name was Claris Edwards. The younger one was pink hared as well but she had blue eyes instead of pink. She was wearing red overalls with a white short sleeved shirt underneath it and had on yellow sneakers. She was holding her moms hand with one hand and holding a doll in the other. The doll was wearing a purple jester hat and was wearing a purple jump suite that had a red gem on its chest.(Remind you of a certain Nightmaren.) Her name was Maria Edwards.

"Mommy! The city looks so pretty!" Maria said as she look around at the city."Well just wait till tomorrow dear. The city will be even more beautiful." Claris said to her daughter. "Mommy. Will daddy be here for the anniversary?" Maria asked her mother. "Of course dear. He said earlier that he would be home tomorrow morning. So tonight, I want you to get a good night sleep okay?" Claris told her daughter. "Okay." Maria replied. They both continued to walk home hand in hand.

(Later that night)

Maria was lying in bed and her mom was sitting next to her telling her a bedtime story. The story was about the time she and NiGHTS went though Soft Museum and faced against Jackle. Maria's parents would often tell her bedtime stories of times they went with NiGHTS.

"And with one final blow, NiGHTS defeated the nefarious Jackle and the residents of Soft Museum cheered and clapped for our hero. As they would no longer have to deal with Jackle's mischievous yet dangerous pranks. We continued on way, for we knew there was one more person we had to fight before the Dream World was to be saved."

Claris looked at Maria when she finished telling the story and saw that her eyes were really sleepily. "Thank you for the story mommy." Maria said in a tried voice. "Your welcome dear. Now Goodnight sweetie and I'll see you in the morning." Claris said to Maria. She kissed Maria on the forehead, turned out the bedroom lights, and gently closed the bedroom door. Maria opened her eyes, grabbed and hugged the NiGHTS doll that was next to her, and said "You sound like a really nice guy NiGHTS. If only you were real." She then closed her eyes and went fast asleep.


End file.
